Extreme Ways
by Mana Yood Sushai
Summary: I won't stand in line for this, there's always room in life for this.


_That's it; it's over. I'm leaving, again. But this time, I'm never coming back, _thought Falco as he walked through the star-lit hallways towards the hangar. He carried a backpack slung over his shoulder, and nothing else. The quiet halls resonated with the sound of his footsteps; as far as he could tell, no one knew he was leaving.

_Doesn't matter anyways. No one will care. All they'll say is 'Oh, Falco's gone,' and then they'll just go on with their lives. They don't need me; they never did. It was a mistake to come back._

As those thoughts passed through his mind, he deeply regretted having come back to the Star Fox. He resented how Fox had insulted him back on Aquas, telling him that he was not needed, that he was simply in their way. And then seeing Krystal and Fox together, as well as Slippy and Amanda…

_There's no place for me here, _he thought. _And I guess I have no place. I'm just a lonely pilot._

He suddenly hated himself. He had turned away Katt, the only person who had ever wanted to be with him. He truly was alone in the Universe; no friends, no family, no home, nothing. His feathers stood on end as he visualized himself in the future; dying alone, unloved.

Still, he had no reason to stay. Even if he was Fox's friend, that's all he ever would be: a friend. Nothing more. Krystal would always be more important to Fox.

And as he walked, he tried to shift his mind to other things, namely, what he would do.

_I've had enough of Lylat. I'm leaving this damned system. I don't want to ever hear about Lylat or the Star Fox again. I'll go to Comporelleon, or Star's End, or Vega. Who cares. As long as it's far from here. _

And somewhere in his mind, he just wished that he had never come back to the Star Fox, wished that somehow, the Anglar could have invaded all the Lylat, even wished that Fox would have been killed.

_God, I hate him. Stupid idiot Fox, and Krystal the whore…_

Falco hurried his pace, eager to leave the Great Fox. He hadn't even said anything to anyone, no last words, no nothing. It would be better that way, or so he convinced himself. All he looked forward to was entering his Sky Claw and leaving. That was the one thing that made him happy; flying. To fly amongst the stars, without limits, now that was true joy.

* * *

He began to climb onto his Arwing, without even a last look. The star-fighter's hull of metal and steel felt reassuring under the palm of his hand. Managing a grin, he continued climbing.

"Falco, what are you doing?"

The voice startled him, and he almost let go of the railing. His heart jumped, and he turned around, his legs quivering. Down stood Fox, looking up at him with some curiosity.

_Damned idiot had to come, _thought Falco, turning to face his Arwing and continuing to climb onto his Arwing, ignoring the vulpine. _Why doesn't he just go back to his whore…?_

The falcon entered the cockpit, and a comfortable feeling washed over him. The cockpit was the closest thing he knew to a home. The star-fighter was only an extension of himself; it felt as natural to him, as if the fighter of metal was part of his own body.

"Falco?" asked Fox, much to Falco's annoyance.

_Just ignore him, just ignore him…_

"Fuck off, McCloud," he said, unable to contain himself. Those would be his last words to Fox, and he felt happy for it.

He was about to close the small door of the Arwing, when he heard Fox's voice again, this time sounding serious.

"You're leaving, aren't you, Falco?"

For the first time since he had thought about leaving, Falco faltered. Fox's voice had upset him. In that voice he had heard confusion, but what had made him stop was that he had also heard some sadness in that voice.

Knowing he would only come to regret it later, Falco got out of the cockpit, stepping down. He kept his eyes from moving towards the fox, trying to act cool and emotionless.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, staring at his Commander. The vulpine simply stared back, much to Falco's annoyance.

"What?" he asked again, irritated, frustrated, his feathers flaring up in anger. The calmness of the fox struck him, and after the vulpine did nothing but stare back at him, he turned abruptly, climbing onto his Arwing again.

"You have everything here," said Fox suddenly. "Your life, your belongings…your friends, the people who love you. Why would you leave?"

He ignored the fox, turning around, grabbing the side of the Arwing, ready to climb back up.

"That's always your response. Leaving. You never care about the people you leave behind; you just go, thinking nobody else will care." The fox paused, then continued. "You like to suffer, don't you? It makes you feel special."

"Shut up," growled the avian, turning around and facing Fox. "Shut up, don't talk about things you don't anything know about."

Fox simply looked on, his expression unwavering,

"Don't leave," he said again, his voice calm, and yet one could sense a hint of desperation in it.

"Why the fuck not! Why should I stay somewhere I'm not wanted? No, fuck you all. I'm going to go; I'm a' going. Nobody cares. Why should the great Fox McCloud give a damn; after all, I'm just second-in-command. Ever since that slut of yours came along, everything's gone to hell. There was a time when we were friends, when it was alright. Not anymore."

And with those words, he began climbing back again, resolved that he wouldn't be distracted anymore.

"Please, don't leave. You're…my best-friend. I care a lot," he heard Fox say, and suddenly, he felt someone grabbing at his feet.

"Let me go, you fucking freak!" he yelled, shaking his feet, and yet the fox held on.

He thrashed wildly for a few seconds, then realized the fox was holding on too tightly.

Tired, and with some of his energy spent in cursing and thrashing, he came down. Panting, he looked at Fox.

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?" he asked, his voice piercing. "You have Krystal now…Just leave me…."

The vulpine stared at him, and in one move, put his arms around him.

"You idiot…you think nobody loves you?" asked Fox, pressing his face against Falco's chest. "I love you…so much. More than you think."

"… What about Krystal?" asked the falcon, curious, now confused, yet pacified and made docile by the warm soft weight he felt pressed against his chest.

"Krystal betrayed me. She deserted us, and went to the Star Wolf, went with Panther. I…can't trust her the way I used to. And," he added, more quietly, "I don't think she likes me the same."

Falco sighed, as Fox wrapped his hands around him. He had to ask him something, something that bothered him.

"Fox…" began the avian, his voice quavering. "Back on Aquas…when I came back…you told me that the team no longer needed me. You said that the team was better off without me trying to be the hero and all…"

The vulpine looked up, his green eyes shining. "I'm sorry I said that. I was desperate, with the whole Anglar affair, and then the stuff with Krystal..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on the falcon. "You had barely come back after so long. I…missed you. And…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, quietly. Falco looked down at the fox hugging him, and slowly, put his own wings around Fox's waist, letting his beak rest in between the fox's ears. The two stayed there, hugging each other for some time, until Fox spoke up.

"Well, you know…let's go get some sleep," he said, tugging at the avian's jacket. The falcon smiled, and picked up his backpack. His mind was blank; all his anger and melancholy was gone, suddenly replaced by a deep gratitude and affection for his best friend.


End file.
